


Shut up

by Ecchikara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Once in a while Dipper isn't a total passive pushover, PWP, and once in a while Bill isn't blurring the line of consent, safe and happy babies are the best babies k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchikara/pseuds/Ecchikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"B-Bi~ll..."</p><p>It comes out needier than he would've liked it to be. The demon looks down to him.</p><p>And then he snickers.</p><p>"Wuh-what"</p><p>"Your voice did the thing"</p><p>-</p><p>In which Bill teases Dipper for his voice cracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper would be slightly older but still young enough to get voice cracks... Personally I had cracks until 16 so really have fun and choose an age.  
> They're already in a relationship in here for pwp's sake.
> 
> I'm honestly surprised nobody that I know of did this before.

The silence of the room is filled with soft gasps and the occasional creak of the bed as their naked bodies grind in unison against each other. It's all just foreplay but it's starting to overwhelm him already, as if the scent-less body of his partner had been quietly intoxicating him, subtly, over the course of a long time, way before their intimate encounters even started.

"B-Bi~ll..."

It comes out needier than he would've liked it to be. The demon looks down to him.

And then he snickers.

"Wuh-what"

"Your voice did the thing"

Ohh he did not like where this was heading. He knew what the other meant, what Bill called "the thing" was the slight crack of puberty giving him trouble ever since his age turned to double digits.

"Stop la~" He cleared his throat "Stop laughing!"

Bill looks like he's about to choke, visibly finding it hilarious.

"Boy, that's fascinating! Do it again!"

Dipper would reply that it works not on command, but the demon starts grinding again and whatever he was thinking just flies out of the window, making him groan out a shaky breath.

His hands are all over him, making the human gasp and press back to his touches, soon enough his head is clouding and the cracking incident seem far away in time. Slicked fingers come into the picture, and his breath heaves, returning kisses with rising heat as he loses control on his actions.

It doesn't take long for him to forget about avoiding to talk while in this state, and his hisses and gasps give way to full moans in time with the skillful work of fingers stretching him wide and gaping for the demon's amusement.

All of a sudden, everything stops.

"Feel like asking for something, pine tree?"

Is Bill's reply to the boy's puzzled look. Oh no, he is not going to make him beg.

"You know, i~"

Dipper realizes too late that begging was not what the other is looking for. His brow knits in an unthreatening glare, crossing arms on his chest to show he does not intend to play along.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment?"

The boy mockingly pulls out his tongue while his hands drop down to stroke himself, making sure Bill is looking, and boy does he look smug as he watches Dipper pleasure himself. It's getting embarrassing, but he knows the demon is all but patient and sooner or later he'd eventually give in... He will, right?

Knowing full well that if he wants to win this he needs to play all of his cards, he lifts his hips to dive two fingers inside, to which the demon starts to stir, gaze darting to Dipper's face, ass, hand, never settling. When Bill tries to get some relief, he's stopped by a soft kick to the shoulder, making him let out a frustrated whimper: that's when they both know the match is going to be over soon.

It's the demon that jumps on him, as expected, and wasting no time he is already rubbing his lenght against the slick opening, making then his grand entrance with an excruciatingly slow push that makes Dipper shiver in all the right ways. 

"Ya fine, kid?"

"N-hmm..."

The match seems over for now, and taking pride in his very small victory he allows himself to whine out encouragements, purring and gasping with each angry thrust the other is inflicting him. Their rythm is ruthless, unforgiving, and Bill is moaning out sweet nothings gripping the thighs that are wrapped around his waist.

He's melting, his mind fogging, so lost into the rythm of their bodies he whines out needy demands with abandon, and is quick to find sweet release, along with his partner who takes no shame in coming inside without even asking.

They're quieter now, resting against each other, limbs tangled and breathing into each other's necks. Bill lifts an hand, and Dipper purrs expecting more cuddles, but what he gets instead is a dreading feel of shame.

-Bi~ill!-

His hand reaches to grab the other's wrist, finding his hand to be clutching a recorder.

"YOU-"

-Ha~arder-

He's blushing to the tip of his ears, sitting up to take it but Bill is quicker and doesn't let him.

-ahh like tha~at-

It's his own personal hell: hearing his terrible voice cracking over and over again, with Bill choking in laughter.

He finally manages to grab the damn thing and is quick to toss it out of the window in an impulse, but instead of the soft thud of the small machine against the grass, a hoarse voice manifests itself from down under.

"Ow, what's that!"

"GRUNKLE STAN, NO!!!"


End file.
